Percy's Tutor
by TheBookMouse
Summary: Percy is failing his English class, so his teacher assigns him a tutor. But there's a flaw, his new tutor is his long time crush, Malcolm Cage. The half-brother of his best friend. (Malcolm/Percy Mortal AU) Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Percy was failing eleventh grade English. It was as simple as that. Except for one fact, he was a senior. His dyslexia had gotten him into lower level classes, and he still wasn't doing well. His only hope was that no one found out about it, especially his best friends brother. He had known Annabeth Chase since they were three, and her younger half brother Malcolm Cage just as long. They both lived with their mom, a college professor who had raised her children into brainiacs. Annabeth was a sweet girl, when she wasn't too busy reading. But her brother was another case entirely. Percy didn't know what to make of him at all. At some moments he seemed distant and cold, others warm and inviting. He too was very bookish, a junior who was pulling high A's in every class, including Percy's English class.

Malcolm seemed to enjoy rubbing how smart he was in Percy's face all the time. He didn't really mean to, but it ended up occurring anyway, the way that he always raised his hand in class, and got A's on every test.

And it would be so much easier to be pissed off at him if he wasn't so damned adorable! With blonde curls resting on top of his head, wire frame glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, calculating grey eyes that strongly resembled a storm cloud, and a lanky body that wasn't overly muscled, but instead lean. He always wore graphic T-shirts and then a plaid button up as a kind of jacket over it, paired with grey jeans and beat-up sneakers. Percy was too far gone to ever come back with his feelings for this guy who seemed to not want to hang around Percy that much.

So, one day when Percy was told by his English teacher to come chat with him at the end of class, he expected the worst.

"As I assume you already know, Mr. Jackson, you are failing this class," Mr. Brunner said warmly, pity shining in his eyes.

"Yes, sir," he muttered in response.

"Well, something needs to be done about it. I've already set it up that you will get a tutor. Mr. Cage was very willing when I asked him," he informed him, clasping his hands in front of him on the desk.

No. Malcolm wasn't supposed to know that Percy was failing! He probably thought that Percy was an idiot now, he thought to himself. "A-Alright Mr. Brunner," Percy assented, resigning himself to his fate.

It looks like Percy will be getting a tutor.

**I wanted to try this out for the sake of trying it out. If no one wants me to continue, then I won't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Takara Phoenix, yes they are a year apart and goodness gracious thank you for the wonderful review!**

Malcolm sat at his desk in his room with his head in his hands. He would be tutoring Percy three days a week, and how was he supposed to deal with that? It was hard enough with Percy coming over to his house all the time to hang out with his sister, to be forced to be alone with the beauty for hours on end would be sweet torture.

Yes, before you ask, Malcolm was in love with Percy Jackson. A senior who was way out of his league and, to boot, completely straight. And damn, what a waste of a nice ass. He swore that Percy covered it in skinny jeans just to torture poor Malcolm more than he did already.

So when Mr. Brunner came up to him with the request of tutoring the boy, what was Malcolm supposed to do? Say no? There was no way he could resist that. So he was now going to learn the extent of his restraint, on a tri-weekly basis.

Their first session would be tomorrow, and Malcolm was caught on the fine line between dread and excitement. Who knew what would come of the session? And he knew not to get his hopes up, but it was so hard not to let his imagination go wild. It was a study date, and that date word just kept throwing off Malcolm's perspective of the meeting.

* * *

Percy knew it was just a study date, but that one word kept throwing him off more than he would like to admit. He wanted it to be a date. But Malcolm didn't like him that way. Probably wouldn't ever, and that was what really got to Percy. The intellectual blonde was way out of his league. Percy wouldn't be able to keep up with all the words spewing out of his mouth, and he was pretty sure Malcolm was straight anyway!

Nothing made sense anymore.

**Hey guys! Have been pretty busy with school lately, but I wanted to give you an update. Hope you enjoyed, the study date will be next chapter! Just had to add a short chapter of what they're feeling. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here goes, hope you enjoy! (Recent development, the rating may change later.)**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Shut up," was grumbled from the groggy, barely awake person on the bed. Ruffling his hand through his black hair, he opened his eyes to locate the source of the noise. Oh, it was his alarm clock. Duh, how hadn't he thought of that? For the same reason that he felt like the living dead, he was _not_ a morning person. Then his phone started to beep, and he picked it up with fingers that he only had the barest of control over. It was a text from his best friend, Annabeth Chase.

_Excited for your study DATE today? It's at my place, so expect the teasing to ensue, MUHAHAHA!_

_**Youre a horible person**_

He texted back, not really surprised that the teasing had already started.

_No wonder you need a tutor, Seaweed Brain. You can't spell to save your life!_

_**You're dyslexic to brain girl**_

_Yeah, well I don't use it as an excuse! I've gtg take a shower, remember you're giving Mal and me a ride today. But especially Mal *wink wink.*_

Percy groaned and slammed his face back into the pillow. He had the worst best friend ever. She was so cruel, but the worst part was that most the things she said were true. The brutal honesty was pretty useful at times, especially when she knew things about him that even he didn't know. For example, the fact that he was gay. She figured that out during the small period of time that they had tried dating. It really was pretty pathetic.

Back to the present, Percy did his normal routine and put on his tightest skinny jeans with a baggy teal colored top that tended to slip off his shoulder. A boy could always try, right?

* * *

"Stop pacing, you'll wear through the carpet," Annabeth scolded playfully.

"I want to see you in my position, not freaking out and developing a nervous habit," Malcolm shot back, irritated.

"And what exactly is your position?" She teased, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"To have the one thing I want most, thrown in front of me and not even being able to touch!" He admitted with a pouty face akin to that of a child who was denied his favorite toy.

"You know, I've been in that position, but I did this thing called growing a pair of balls and confronting the object of my affections. And that, my kind sir, is the reason why I have an amazing girlfriend." Annabeth told him, gloating about how she was dating.

"Oh yeah? I know that Piper isn't the only one who you like. In fact, I believe I've caught both you and her staring at a certain dark skinned girl with a braid like she was a living god," Malcolm shot back smugly.

"Fine. You got me there. But I still think that you should just talk to him, you never know what his answer would be," she informed him, knowing full well that Percy had strong feelings for her idiot of a brother. Many a day had she spent watching the two dimwits be so busy staring at each other that they didn't realize they were staring at each other. It gave her headaches on bad days, and the urge to smack them upside the head every other moment.

Then the sound of Percy's beat up car coming down the gravel driveway alerted them to the fact that their ride to school had arrived.

Annabeth walked by the drivers side and motioned for Percy to roll his window down. "I've got a project for History so I'm going to sit in the back. Make sure you and Mal behave," she informed him and then winked.

The ride to school was a short one, and Malcolm and Percy just sat there and let Annabeth talk about her History project.

They soon found themselves at school and went their separate ways to get to first block.

* * *

A little later in the day, Percy and Malcolm ended up in English class. They were studying a few of the works of Shakespeare and deciding which book the next unit would be based off of from the Shakespearian works provided.

Each group of two got to pick their own book, and since no teacher ever lets students pair themselves, they had assigned partners. Malcolm and Percy had been paired, since Mr. Brunner wanted them to be able to talk about the project during their tutoring sessions. There was no set amount of time they had to study as long as they met the required three days a week and talked over the subjects at hand in detail enough for Percy to understand.

Before anyone knew it, the day was over and two boys were over thinking what was about to happen.

The three teens piled into the car and headed home, repeating the affair from earlier.

Once at Annabeth and Malcolm's house, Malcolm and Percy got set up in the library. It wasn't large, but it was quiet and fairly removed from the rest of the house. The large oak desk was great for any amount of work that needed to be done, but was largely underused.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do? This whole tutoring thing just sounds like some stupid thing out of a movie," Percy spoke, slightly confused and the rest embarrassed.

"Well, we should probably start with basic knowledge of Shakespeare's works, since that's what we've been talking about in class. Unless you haven't been paying attention, of course," Malcolm raised his eyebrows at Percy.

Percy, blushing madly, cleared his throat, "Of course. I know what we're talking about. I'm not that stupid."

"Here," Malcolm spoke as he reached over a flustered Percy to grab Percy's English binder. "Lets start out by deciding which Shakespeare play to choose for the project. I was thinking maybe we could do a comedy rather than a tragedy or a history, because although they are all five topics split into much too large an amount of plays, they are fairly interesting."

Percy blinked at Malcolm confusedly, "The who-y what now?"

Malcolm chuckled at the adorable confusion that Percy was facing and started to explain the grouping of the plays.

About an hour later Annabeth walked in with some apples and two bottles of water. "Huh, all clothes remain on. I owe mom five bucks," she smirked and escaped in time for the pencil case to hit the door instead of her head.

"So we're doing Much Ado About Nothing, correct?" Percy double checked with Malcolm as he gathered his things and threw them in his bag.

"Yup, so now we can just eat an apple and bull shit." Malcolm responded, grabbing an apple and a water bottle. He took a bite of the red fruit and then threw it into the air before catching it.

"I'm glad I got you as my tutor instead of some jackass who would tease me over my brains, or lack thereof," Percy admitted, staring intently at the apple in his own hand.

Meanwhile, Malcolm choked on the food in his mouth and struggled to stop coughing. "Thanks, I guess," he said and smiled before coughing again.

They finished the rest of their snack in silence and then Percy left.

It was a pretty successful study date… er, session… gathering? Who cares anymore.

**Percy's texting drives me crazy! I'm such a grammar freak! Hope you enjoyed, because I really like where this story is going!**


End file.
